User talk:Gilke001
Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'''Brandon Rhea''']][[User talk:Brandon Rhea|(talk)]] 19:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I want to know. How do I request to become an administrator? [[User:FirestarIDN|FirestarIDN]]10:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Is there such a role as Public Relations(PR) Manager? Not that I am very desperate,but I would like to apply for such a role if there is. Is there anything other than Wiki contributions that I can provide for reference?[[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]]14:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- So...how many admins/bureaucrats are you planning on having right now?[[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] 15:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Manual can be found [http://replacementdocs.com/download.php?view.3499 here] [[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] 07:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- You forget Era Trek for the Companies in Wipeout HD. [[User:FirestarIDN|FirestarIDN]] ([[User talk:FirestarIDN|talk]]) 02:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hei, I'm trying to track down Wipeout artwork. I want hi-res image I can blow up as art for my home. I expected to find a 'Art of' coffee table book on Amazon but none was ever released (can't believe that a game series with such a groundbreaking design never had one). '''Any ideas where I might be able to get my hands on original concept art or super hi-res images?''' So far I've tried Google, eBay, Amazon, and both the Design Republic and the studio has shut down :(... Next I'll start trying to track down individual artists... Thanks. Nice site - AWESOME GAME SERIES :) Here are two sites that I use (quite a bit) to get game art from the series: [http://www22.atpages.jp/wipeout/wipeout/main.html Japanese fan site] [http://wip3out.tumblr.com/ WipEout: Ballistic Antigravity Racing (Tumblr)] Other than that, links to images can be found searching through the WipeoutZone forums (wipeoutzone.com). Hope you find some to your liking :) [[User:Gilke001|Gilke001]] ([[User talk:Gilke001|talk]]) 22:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blocked(?) I looked at my proile and I see/saw a "BLOCKED" beside it. I do not remember engaging in any illegitimate or illegal activity.[[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] ([[User talk:Ritdracmon|talk]]) 07:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Where abouts? I've had a quick look on your profile, but there's nothing stating it. (To make things clear, I haven't blocked you or anything like that.) [[User:Gilke001|Gilke001]] ([[User talk:Gilke001|talk]]) 07:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess that it is an 'I saw' then. I remembered a block given by a VSTF to an IP address that was close to mine,but I did not copy the notice. What is the likelihood of erroneous blocks? This is certainly not the first time.[[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] ([[User talk:Ritdracmon|talk]]) 08:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) This is the first I've heard of it. [[User:Gilke001|Gilke001]] ([[User talk:Gilke001|talk]]) 08:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) [http://i.imgur.com/QYbui1a.png It says here that I'm 'Blocked"] [[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] ([[User talk:Ritdracmon|talk]]) 08:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok. What I've done is actually blocked you (not really, you just can't send email) for only 1 minute, maybe it'll lift completely after the timeframe. Reply back if you still get this after the timeframe. [[User:Gilke001|Gilke001]] ([[User talk:Gilke001|talk]]) 08:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It seems to pop up occasionally [[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] ([[User talk:Ritdracmon|talk]]) 08:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) If its popping up, but not affecting your account or your posting privilages etc., I would just leave it. However, if its keeps bugging you, ask one of the [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Staff Wikia Community Support Team] for help. Hope you can get this problem sorted out without too much hassle. [[User:Gilke001|Gilke001]] ([[User talk:Gilke001|talk]]) 08:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for all the assistance you have given. [[User:Ritdracmon|Ritdracmon]] ([[User talk:Ritdracmon|talk]]) 09:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Some Wipeout content Hi Gilke001, I'm sending you some interesting links that could improve your Wiki ;-) - On this page of this Japanese fansite http://www22.atpages.jp/wipeout/wipeout/report/woF001.html there are technical drawing of the ships of each team as well illustrations for weapons. (It would be nice if you could upload these pics in the gallery) - The old website of ''WipEout : Fusion'' no longer works very well but there was very interesting content. http://web.archive.org/web/20040730110717/http://www.wipeoutfusion.com/ - Here the website of a former designer of ''Wip3out''. http://www.andywhiteley.com/ Select Wipeout 3 category Go to the concept art tab (ships artworks) On the left tab in the screenshot category there are artworks of the tracks. cordialy, [[User:Ironintheskin|Ironintheskin]] ([[User talk:Ironintheskin|talk]]) 19:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Glike, I'm new to this wiki and someone undid my edits to the Ag-Systems page. You see because Ag-Systems is a single company, the verbs that are used should be the same words that you would use for a singular noun. Though there are many employees working at Ag-Systems, the verbs still should be singular. If you could teach me how to revert my previous edit, I would be grateful. Thanks. [[User:AG-SYSTEMS|AG-SYSTEMS]] ([[User talk:AG-SYSTEMS|talk]]) 11:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) So...we are not editing for gramatical correctness? Isn't better to make things better to read grammatically? I'm just wondering because you are admin and I am new here. I personally vote that we should aim for grammatical correctness. [[User:AG-SYSTEMS|AG-SYSTEMS]] ([[User talk:AG-SYSTEMS|talk]]) 02:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if I could get your advice on an issue. I made edits to the pages [[FEISAR F5000]] and [[AG Systems F5000]], but they were quickly reverted by an anon user IP. So I resubmitted the edit again a number of times over the last week, and everytime it was reverted by an anon user IP - except the last time, which was by user FirestarIDN, followed by a threat of an admin ban through the user talk page, which I take very seriously. I think the edits are a good improvement, and I've even laid out a talk entry on the AG Systems F5000 page to suggest that they shouldn't be reverted without proper review. But I'm being told by Firestar to leave it alone and that the edit makes the page too long. So I have just a few questions that I need to understand the answers to. Is there something I should know about these pages, like if are they protected? Is there any limit to the length of these pages? Should I keep defending my edits? I look forward to hearing your advice, [[User:Jackal-d|Jackal-d]] ([[User talk:Jackal-d|talk]]) 14:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I acknowledge that this is a wiki. It's just that I felt that my edits to the article are being unappreciated. And please, tell me that I'm not being targeted by troll-ish, non-member contributors that have their IP addresses appear in Recent Activity when they edit/undo/etc. an article. Or maybe they felt that my wording is too...(erm, what's the right word for this?) And that they liked the article the way it is and wanted me to leave it alone. But whatever the reason, this is a wiki. Plus, I happen to own WipEout Fusion and WipEout 64 (pretty cool games, let me tell you that) -JustAlex93 ---- Just to let you know, I've created some nice clean .svg (scalable vector graphic) images in the style of the [[:File:Phantom_hd.png|Fury .png files you uploaded]] for use on each of the speed class pages. Just wondering what your thoughts are on this (if .svg graphics are accepted on this wiki). [[User:Jackal-d|Jackal-d]] ([[User talk:Jackal-d|talk]]) 17:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I've uploaded the image in the [[Vector]] page, per your request. I'll wait before adding the rest. [[User:Jackal-d|Jackal-d]] ([[User talk:Jackal-d|talk]]) 02:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! :D Each page should be updated not too long after this message. [[User:Jackal-d|Jackal-d]] ([[User talk:Jackal-d|talk]]) 03:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Gilke001! My wikia username is GGNoRe, but you can call me Owen, Darkplayster2, whatever. Basically I've just yesterday started a WipEout blog over at http://wipeoutwc.blogspot.co.uk/ that is dedicated to online competitive play for WipEout players. You'll see more if you decide to head over there, but if you're supportive of this then I would appreciate anything you could do here to encourage attendance at the site. Right now the pageviews stand at 40, excluding my own, so already it seems that people are interested in something like this. [[User:GGNoRe|GGNoRe]] ([[User talk:GGNoRe|talk]]) 19:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Gilke001, Thanks for your support and the advice: I appreciate it. I'll be sure to set up that account at WipEoutZone, and hopefully I'll be able to pic up some interest that way. [[User:GGNoRe|GGNoRe]] ([[User talk:GGNoRe|talk]]) 19:08, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Flag icons Hi Gilke. I saw your request for help and looked at the Flagicons template you created. If the purpose of the template is to prevent the flag images displaying as the representative image on the People category page and the Read more sections, I think you can accomplish that without a template. I'm thinking that the reason the flag images are appearing in those places is because, even though the flag are being displayed at a small size on the infobox, the size of all the flag images is larger than the character's image being used on the infobox. Therefore I would suggest reuploading the flag images, using the same file name, at a much smaller size. So for example, go to [[:File:Flag of France.gif]], click File History and click "Upload a new version of this file". By replacing the existing images with smaller ones, you won't have to edit any character's page. I'm hoping that after doing this, the characters' profile images will replace the flag images on the category page and Read more section. If you decide to do this, wait 24 hours after reuploading the flag images to give time for the site's cache to update. If the flag images are still appearing in those places after 24 hours, report the problem using the form at . If you still want to use a flag icon template, let me know. Even using a template, I think icon-sized flag images will need to be used to prevent the same problem from happening. [[User:JoePlay|JoePlay]] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png [[User talk:JoePlay|(talk)]] 21:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) About FirestarIDN I edit the articles on [[Qirex]] and the [[Piranha P.666 v.Prototype]], and he gets on my case about them. He sent me a message warning me that if I don't leave them alone for at least a month, he'd block me for a week. I honestly thought that he'd be appreciative of my edits to those articles, but he doesn't like them. I sent him a message in reply in the hopes of stopping any potential conflict between us. I could sincerely hope that his position as an Admin on this wiki hadn't got to his head, inflating his ego like a balloon to a popping point. [[User:JustAlex93|JustAlex93]] ([[User talk:JustAlex93|talk]]) 18:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and... I can still edit other articles, right? [[User:JustAlex93|JustAlex93]] ([[User talk:JustAlex93|talk]]) 00:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Dude I understand that ANYBODY on this wiki has the right to edit articles, but I've been getting a little antsy. You see, I edit the G-Tech article, and FirestarIDN reverts it. He also does it to the Van-Uber article as well. It's like he thinks he owned those articles, along with an unregistered contributor whose IP address keeps changing everytime he/she edits those. Dude, I sincerely pray to God that he's not conspiring to do something unbecoming of an Admin. [[User:JustAlex93|JustAlex93]] ([[User talk:JustAlex93|talk]]) 01:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) PS: I'm also thinking that he didn't read the message you left him. LOL In that message you sent me and FirestarIDN hours ago, you spelled "crossed" wrong. [[User:JustAlex93|JustAlex93]] ([[User talk:JustAlex93|talk]]) 17:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Dude... I went through FirestarIDN's talk page, and you said something on it about my edits having a few flaws in them. Either I'm doing something incorrectly, or...you're taking sides. If it's the latter...no, I really hope that it isn't the case! If I am doing something incorrectly, let me know, please! So I can figure what I can do to get my edits straight! [[User:JustAlex93|JustAlex93]] ([[User talk:JustAlex93|talk]]) 19:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi i'm new here could you spread news of my Top 10 list around (more like top 15) its called Circuits from Hell. Please help me out I'm having problem with converting the infoboxes in this wiki into portable ones. I once tried to do it, but the infobox turned out to be messy after the conversion, so I had to revert it. Do you mind helping me out with converting the infoboxes? [[User:FirestarIDN|FirestarIDN]] ([[User talk:FirestarIDN|talk]]) 10:47, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Comment deletion request Hello, could you delete all comments of this anonymous user? http://wipeout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.101.21.24 This was myself before I made a Wikia account, and I feel.. rather embarassed of what I said and did under it. I'd rather not leave those wiki pages cluttered with my childish comments. Thank you for your response, and sorry I couldn't send this more privately, [[User:StingerTheRaven|StingerTheRaven]] ([[User talk:StingerTheRaven|talk]]) 23:39, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Video